


Secret Lovers, That's What We Are

by Sunshinecackle



Series: Tumblr Requests - Bowers Gang [16]
Category: IT (2017)
Genre: Fluff, Gay, M/M, Mentions of Violence, Slash, Yaoi, mentions of child abuse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-29
Updated: 2017-10-29
Packaged: 2019-01-26 06:56:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 265
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12551712
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sunshinecackle/pseuds/Sunshinecackle
Summary: Henry knew better, but that didn’t stop him.





	Secret Lovers, That's What We Are

**Author's Note:**

> I decided to take a request for my daily drabble, and ended up with three of them! ; u; I’m so glad to be back, I hope you guys enjoy!

Henry knew better than to be open with his affections, but sometimes it was so hard. 

Vic rarely smiled. He rarely showed that he felt anything at all, and Henry was positive that he didn’t, most of the time. But whenever they were with their friends and something made him grin, all Henry wanted to do was kiss his teeth and hold him close. It wasn’t uncommon for Vic to sit on his friends, to be snuggly and a firm rock when things went pear shaped.

But Vic _also_ knew better. 

Butch would kill both of them if he found out, and the boys didn’t hesitate to remind each other. 

It was moments like this, though, sitting together at the Quarry, legs hanging over the edge of the cliff, that they could forget all that. The pair of them could just sit together, pressed so tight that no one could tell where one body began and the other ended, and _be_. The sunset painted the sky in oranges, pinks and purples, what was left of the blue of the day so miniscule that it was barely noticeable. But it was a blue that time forgot, a blue so vibrant that it promised them better days.

Henry leaned in, kissing Vic’s cheek, bringing him out of his thoughts. The blond smiled softly, only to get a kiss on the mouth seconds later. Held tight in those strong arms, he didn’t fear falling off the rock. He didn’t fear anything in these quiet moments, sharing long, slow kisses with the man he’d loved since they had met.

**Author's Note:**

> Alright! Finally wrote something new, and I’m pretty happy with it. I hope you guys enjoyed!
> 
> Prompt: Hidden


End file.
